Mohabbat SNK
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: Un baile, es todo lo que me queda. En un baile te diré, lo que siento. Y tú que me observas, escucha mi confesión silenciosa. No hace falta palabras. Solo mírame a los ojos, y encontraras tu amor y el mío. Ese loco amor. Mi amado, mi amado, mi amado... Cuando te conozco, te confesare algo: Cuando te amo… Cuando te he amado.. Cuanto te seguiré amando. Parejas: ZekexLevi/Ereri
1. Prologo

**FANFIC:** Mohabbat

**Anime:** Shingeki no kyojin.

**Advertencias:** Chico x chico.

**Parejas:** Zeke x Levi / EreRi [Eren x Levi]

**Drama / Romance / OCC / Anguts / Comedia**

**Dedicatoria: "Agatha Cris"**

* * *

**Prólogo:** Un Reto, Visitante

.

Un baile, es todo lo que me queda. En un baile te diré, lo que siento.

Y tú que me observas, escucha mi confesión silenciosa. No hace falta palabras.

_Mi amado, mi amado, mi amado ..._

_Cuando te conozco, te confiesas algo:_

_Cuando te amo ..._

_Cuando te he amado .. _

_Cuanto te seguiré amando._

.

[Eren narra]

¿Quieres un inicio?

Pero, empezare por contarte mi final.

… O mejor dicho, el final de mi amor.

Presta atención, porque aunque es sencillo. En realidad, es más complicado de los que parece.

La gente piensa, que solo se puede amar a una persona. Pero, lo cierto ... es _amamos a muchas_ ...

… A unas, más que a otra.

La música comienza, y estoy en el suelo ... al igual que los pases para transitar, paso a pasos y con lentitud me voy levantando.

Y conmigo, los recuerdos ...

" **_Si me amas ... solo te pido una cosa_** "

La Peña ...

" **_Solo podría confiárselo a ti ..."_**

El Compromiso ...

**_"Si me lo pides. Renunció a todo"_**

La Retribución ...

**_"Solo déjalo así. Tú lo podrías a él. Yo te ganare a ti. Así ... que más podría pedir"._**

El ritmo de los tambores es constante. Tan repetido y concluyente como los latidos de un corazón. Que alguna vez será el mío.

Mi vista está en el suelo, en mi deber ... y en todo lo que dejo atrás, para realizar el ascenso.

El velo acaricia mis mejillas, como unas cosquillas. Mis manos a mis costados, extienden los dedos con finura al abrirse.

Cuando ya, termino de ponerme de pie las joyas en mi cuerpo se acomodan y dejan de tiritar.

Mi mentón está contra la clavícula, pero enderezo mi espalda. Y estoy frente a ellos.

Un momento, de silencio me anuncia.

Cuando la música cambia, y los tambores dejan de tocar solo para que la flauta suene.

Es que llego abrir los ojos.

-... Eren -mi nombre, se suelta de los labios de Levi. Apenas me tengo.

Sentando en la silla del próximo suceder, de mi reino.

Girando un poco la vista, encuentro el rostro contento de su acompañante

-Eren ... -dice mi hermano, con una felicidad terrible en los ojos.

La expresión de Levi a la suya, no se compara. Pues es todo, menos feliz.

_Fatídica, turbulenta ... lleno de un arrepentimiento que ya no puede aguantar._

El baile comienzo y con esta, también sale mi voz.

Mi cuerpo se gira en piruetas, y lleva conmigo un velo delgado, muy trasparente que debata ver mis facciones sin pena alguna. Voy saltando de un extremo a otro con los pies descalzos.

-Eren -dicen varias personas, por las que bailo por su lado. Haciendo sonar las joyas, que adornan mi cintura y otras más mi pecho, cuello, muñecas, y también cabello.

Rodeado de aplausos, música, bailes ...

_Así comenzó mi vida. Y así también iba a concluir._

No te preguntes "porque", ya te lo contare ...

Presta atención al baile. A los sentimientos. A todo lo que los demás a mi alrededor, te puedo decir y yo no.

**Mikasa,** está al lado de Levi. Apretá un tanto las manos juntas, entre cruzando los dedos a la altura de su pecho. Hace una expresión que te dice que me presta atención, pero también busca llorar. Ya sea, de alegría o no.

**Armin,** está junto a un pilar, por mí detrás. Esta pegado a este dejando parte del adorno de telas cubra su rostro fruncido. Me presta atención, pero también tiene la vista perdida en el rostro de Zeke. Luego pasa la mirada de él a mí.

**Jean,** observa abajo con una mano en la cara. Que te dice, que esta escena no es algo que de verdad, quiera ver.

Puedes notar unas lágrimas, retenidas en los ojos de **Levi** . Mientras negaba a mi canción.

Observa la sonrisa de **Zeke** , que aplaude y me ve con una ferviente adoración, que luego trastornó en un rostro de confusión y tristeza al ver que su felicidad, no era compartida.

Y por último, mi rostro pintado de los ojos y labios, que embellezan mis facciones.

Los rápidos movimientos y lo cansando, incluso qué me encuentro del cuerpo ... de tanto moverlo en son, ... y como voy concluyendo ese baile con la mano extendida mi hermano, Zeke.

Pero mis ojos solo giran a Levi, cuando susurro para mí, la última palabra de mi canción.

-... Mohabbat -.

\- ¡EREN! -grita en alta voz Levi, solo entonces no se escapa de escuchar como el velo de mi rostro, es arrancado.

Se oye el desgarro en toda la sala.

Ya que la música se detuvo con mi voz.

El velo cayo de forma lenta y bella al suelo ...

Y por mis ojos de derrumban lágrimas.

Te apuesto, que ni con todo esto entendiste nada ...

Entonces, esta vez, si presta atención. Y acompáñame, cuatro meses atrás ...

Antes de que todo esto pasara.

* * *

•

**இ CUATRO MESES ATRÁS இ**

•

* * *

[Eren narra]

\- ¡Zeke, ¿Dónde está mi móvil ?! ¡Voy a matarte! -Brame arrojando los almohadones, al suelo.

-Ah, si -dijo en el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación. -Hermanito, para que eso suceda ... tenemos que atraparme primero.

\- ¿Crees que no puedo? -dije bajando descalzo de la cama.

-Claro, eres muy pequeño y flacucho como para ser considerado hombre, pesar de cumplir 15.

\- ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, Y tu ... Tú, Estás bien muerto! -dije al arrojarme a su dirección. Pero este gira y yo solo termino con la cara estampada en el suelo.

-Muy lento.

-Infeliz. -dije al levantarme del suelo. Y sobarme la cabeza. Ese golpe si dolió, Zeke me dijo que no maleducado de mar.

\- ¡Dámelo! -salte a su espalda y me colgué en su cuello y parte de sus prendas. Que componían ser una túnica larga y color rojizo con tonos naranjas y gravados. Siempre, exhibicionista. Cuando ya estamos en la era de la modernidad. Se apega a clichés de la antiguedad.

-Nunca jamás -eleva la mano al techo, y yo me trepe por ella a forma de alcanzarlo, pero puso su mano contra mi rostro para evitarme ver de un ojo.

-No, no changuito -dijo y camino conmigo en su espalda, para depositarse en la cama conmigo en su espalda. Ahogando me de lado, una menare de qué así yo cayera de su regazo.

-Ah. Dámelo, dámelo .. -rebatí dándole unos manotazos en la cara, a manera de zafar mi móvil de su mano.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Peleas como chica.

\- ¡Cállate! -dije y se lo arrebate. Verificando que este todo bien.

-Ya debes dejar de vivir con la cabeza metida en eso -dije poniendo pesa en la mano que esta sobre mi cabeza.

-Ah, no fastidies ... y ya lárgate de aquí.

Le pateo fuera de la cama.

-Bueno, yo si me voy al mundo real ... donde persona adultos y grandes esfuerzos

Le arroje un almohadón a la cara.

-Ya lárgate, barbón.

Dije abriendo mi closet, en busca de ropa. Pues seguía en pijama.

-Ya quisiera tener estos pelos en el pecho y no los que te dibujas.

Yo, alardea. Le dije que no se lo dijera a nadie! 💢

\- ¡Ahora si TE MATO! -lo correteo por la habitación.

-No me atrapas, no me atrapas ... -dice y se va saliendo de la habitación. Lo persigo afuera por el pasillo, pero hasta eso. Soy detenido por Mikasa, que también está de túnica y con el cabello cubierto. Ya que no está casada. Pero. Sirve a esta casa.

-Eren -dice con ambas manos en mis hombros.

-Mika, ah .. Ya déjame -dije. En lo que Zeke me saco la lengua y se va haciendo un ademán con la mano.

\- ¡Tu! -le dije, tratando de pasar a Mikasa. Más no lo conseguimos.

-Eren, casi es medio día y sigues sin vestirte.

-No es mi culpa -reproche y ella va arreglando mi cabello -El idiota de mi hermano, es quien ...

-Ya, ya ... vamos ... voy a cambiarte.

Dice al darme la vuelta y conducirme, nuevamente a la habitación.

-NO, Mika ... Yo puedo solo -decía. En lo que ella me rebate que ha cuidado de mí, desde que tenía .. bla bla años antes de nacer.

.

Para las dos de la tarde, estaba listo y con una aburrida túnica, que llega incluso a cubrirme los pies.

Prefiero mil veces los pantalones y los jeans, pero todas las acá parecen querer seguir con la "tradición" aburrida del vestido y / o toga ... Que solo usamos en eventos de demasiada importancia.

-Mikasa, ¿por qué estoy tan formal?

-Calla, vamos ... enderézate.

Gire los ojos y observe a Armin llegar junto a varias empleadas de palacio. No le va tan mal aunque crean que sí. Armin está a cargo de las cuentas y registro, en la casa. Por lo que siempre se lo ve muy bien acompañado ... Ya sea de empleada, sirvierte, eunucos .. Incluso guardias espaldas.

Oh. No me he presentado, como es debido ...

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, propiamente soy el segundo heredero. Mi hermano mayor Zeke, es el primero. Ambos tenemos el mando compartido de la casa.

Mi madre Dina, es quien cuida de ambos. Y digamos que no le caigo también, desde que tengo uso de razón es que se que ella ni se esfuerza en demostrarme cariño o sentir empatía hacia mí. Para ella solo soy un vago que no hace nada, ni trabaja ... Y de hecho, ninguna idea que tengo es buena. Solo se hacer travesuras y aumentar sus dolores de cabeza.

De no ser por mi hermano, por el que tengo un gran aprecio, cariño, respeto y es mas ... Soy capaz de dar mi vida por él, ya que él me alegra los días. Y me sigue convenciendo de que esa madre no es un ogro. Y le importo, aunque sea un poco. Ya me hubieras largado.

Pues los días, aquí ... Ciertamente apestaban.

Cómo les dijo ...

La familia, es la sociedad importante de la industria de textiles fuera del país de la India.

Propiamente Servimos a un Sultán de estas tierras. Y ese es: Saeemer Ackerman.

Ermitaño, si soy sincero, poca gente lo conoce y dicen que desde la muerte de su señora esposa. Ha cerrado las puertas de su palacio a escuchar al pueblo. Y solo provee en la medida de los necesarios. Poss.

Hoy por lo visto. Está interesado en venir a visitarnos. Lo cual, me huele a una trampa.

-Ponte erguido -me sugieren Armin. -Y cierra la boca.

Je, je. Muy chistosito. Se va yendo con las demás, después de saludar a mi madre. Hago un puchero, y alguien me jala la mejilla.

-Ith ... -exclama y luego veo a mi hermano jalándome la mejilla.

-Haz lo que se te dice. Es tu alcalde -me hablo, y le saque la lengua al sobarme mi mejilla.

Porque tengo que hacer caso a todos. Solo por la edad. Soy capaz de tomar mis decisiones sin ayuda de nadie.

Las puertas se abren y es ... Cuando los vemos entrar. Madre los recibe, como lo que son unos reyes. Con halagos, buena comida, música. Entretenimiento y mucha hipocresía.

Zeke me da un codazo disimilado, al ver la cara que hago ante ello. No me gusta mentir tan descaramente, y lo sabe.

Se lo devuelvo, y es entonces cuando veo que el Sultán no me viene solo. Sino que una mujer vendada, con él.

Camina despacio. No baja las manos de la altura de su pecho. Tampoco habla. Y está bastante adornada de joyas y oro. En cada espacio de su rostro y ropa. Llena de piernas brillantes.

\- ¿Quién será? -balbuceo ya que ni abre los ojos. Y solo pasa por nuestro adelante con prepotencia.

-Jum.

Exclama al cruzarme de brazos, cuando lo presentas.

-... Él es mi Hijo. Levi Ackerman.

-¡Hijo! - exclamó anonadado. No tenía la apareciendia de uno

-... lo ofrezco para casarse con su Hijo, Zeke.

Continúa el Sultán ignorando mi propia sorpresa.

-Pero, si es tan ...

Por decirlo. Me paralizó al abrí los ojos de sobre manera con lo que dijo, en una exclamación de: O.

¡Iban arreglar un matrimonio, en pleno siglo xx! Esto era tan ...

Pero, mi hermano cubrió mi boca, y yo dije que callara.

Entonces veo, que "el hijo" se quita el velo, y abre los ojos.

Tiene una figura delgada, el cuerpo esbelto. Un cuello alto. Rasgos finos .. Cabello azabache como el carbón.  
Y ...

Ojos tan claros, y cristalinos, como gotas de zafiro, que no parecen reales.

Gira su vista en dirección mía. Yo parpadeo un par de veces, por lo intenso de la mirada.

-Mi hijo, recibiendo tal honor es ...

Decía mi madre, pero yo soy el resuelto de las manos de Zeke.

-Madre, no caigas en su juego -dije y veo como todos me miran -Te ofrece a su hijo, solo para le sirvamos otra generación.

-Eren, guarda silencio.

Dice y veo que tanto el hijo del Sultán, como el mismo, me ven fijamente.

-Es la verdad -cogí el brazo de mi hermano -Puedes negarte, no tienes la obligación de aceptar la imposición de un matrimonio

Le dije Estaba consciente, de lo romántico empedernido que es mi hermano y que aún ... Guardaba la esperanza, de encontrar el amor.

-Nuestra familia, nosotros mismos somos los mayores exportadores del Sultán en proveerle dinero a su bolsillo, ... No hemos dedicado a él por años, solo rellenamos su asiento de más algodón de lana y finas telas ... Para que ellos ni si quiera voltee a mirar a ...

-¡! -Zeke vuelve a cubrir mi boca. Y me hace retroceder, para dejar de señalar con tanta falta de respeto a nuestros monarcas.

-No sabe lo que dicen. Por favor, ignórenlo.

Yo pataleaba.

\- CLARO QUÉ SÉ LO QUÉ DIGO. Deben escucharme.

Dije tras morder su mano, pero aún preso en sus brazos, que no me dejaba avanzar. Cuando el Hijo del Sultán se me acerca y dice:

-Crees que no soy lo suficientemente digno para tu hermano. -me dados.

-Levi -dice el Sultán. Pero este levantamiento de la mano a un lado, una manera de pedir que dejemos continuar.

-Así es -gruño, firme en mi decisión. Esto solo era un buen negocio. Yo lo sabía. Y no lo permitiría.

\- ¿Y quién lo es?

Pregunta, entrecierro la mirada.

\- Alguien que lo respete, lo conozca y lo ame. -Argumento -No alguien, que solo busca su gracia y dinero que le puede proporcionar.

\- ¿Alguien como ...

Empezaba a decir. Pero yo concluí diciendo:

-Alguien como Yo.

Apreté el puño. No dejaria que se atreven o me arrebaten a mi hermano por capricho.

\- ¡EREN! -dice mi Madre y Zeke al mismo TIEMPO. El hijo "mimado" del Sultán, va retando mi mirada con la suya. Yo no cedo. Y este medio sonríe al final.

-Siendo así, pongámonos a prueba.

Dados y lo veo con atención. ¿De qué se trata esta treta ahora?

Mi madre nos separa y se acerca al hijo de Sultán, agachado su cabeza para decir:

-No es necesario, mi hijo estará debidamente aceptadolo. Verdad, Zeke?

Dije jalando parte de su túnica, en lo que mi hermano no sabe ni que decir. Por temor a las replesalias.

-Amor. No tiene por qué rebajarse a tratar con un berrinchudo como Eren.

-Oye, yo °°°

-Olvidé esto, por favor Próximo Sul ... -dice mi Madre, pero este lo ignora.

-... Padre, lo apruebas. -Dice Levi, al dirigirse al Sultán. -... que la conclusión de esta prueba, sea el sello de garantía. De lo que mi Reinado cumplió, asumí mi mando.

El Sultán Asiente, y extiende la mano a él. Una manera de decir que acepta su decisión.

-Así será entonces -dice al dirigirse a mí, esta vez. Y extender su mano a mí a través de las túnicas, de color azul y celeste suave, como el brillo de los ojos.

-... que el mejor de Nosotros demuestre su valía -cita -... Y el ganador. Se casa con tu hermano.

Sentenció con arrogancia. Estreche su mano con la mía.

_Eso, lo veremos_ .

-Hecho

* * *

**Hola Mundo! Acepto, que quería hacerte Fanfic hace mucho tiempo.**

**Y el día, de hoy decidí por fin empezarlo ... con este enigmático trío de: Zeke, Levi y Eren. **

**En presente de cumpleaños, a la mayor creadora e impulsora del Zevi: ¡Agatha Cris! **

**ESPERO TE GUSTE, PRECIOSA! **

**Te deseo lo mejor y un gran cumpleaños! Sonríe!**

**#Nanariko. **


	2. Chapter 1

FANFIC: **MOHABBAT**

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin.

Advertencias: Chico x chico.

Parejas: Zeke x Levi / EreRi [Eren x Levi]

**Sinopsis**:

Un baile, es todo lo que me queda. En un baile te diré, lo que siento.

Y tú que me observas, escucha mi confesión silenciosa. No hace falta palabras.

Solo mírame a los ojos, y encontraras tu amor y el mío. Ese loco amor.

Mi amado, mi amado, mi amado...

Cuando te conozco, te confesare algo:

Cuando te amo...

Cuando te he amado..

Cuanto te seguiré amando.

**Drama / Romance / OCC / Anguts / Comedia**

~ Primer Episodio ~

* * *

١\. De mi, NO es "Para ti"

* * *

۶~ · ~٩ | ۶~ · ~٩ | ۶~ · ~٩ | ۶~ · ~٩ | ۶~ · ~٩ | ۶~ · ~٩ | ۶~ · ~٩ | ۶~ · ~٩

[Eren narra]

Suspiro.

Cerré los ojos, y me até el cabello. Estaba entrenando, estirando mi cuerpo desde esta mañana, ya era casi en medio día.

Sudaba un tanto, y una vez termino de hacer el moño es que abri los ojos, soltando otro suspiro.

Ya se que van a decir que fue buena idea hacerlo y que me metí en un problema más grande del que realmente es, y no hay seguridad de llegar a resolver del todo, por mi cuenta.

Pero estaba decidido. "Mi hermano no iba a casarse, así deba sacrificarme Yo. No dejaría que sea Infeliz."

Llego a ver a mi alrededor. El estudio vacío. Ese espacio donde puedo moverme a voluntad, donde mi cuerpo descansa en un baile coqueto y mis pies flotan en el aire.

Tomando un respiro me doy a la carrera, para empezar a hacer Split en el suelo. Luego dar me la vuelta y empezar a realizar saltos cortos, dejando solo que la punta de mis dedos toque el suelo.

Seguro se sienten confundidos por ser una rutina de ejercicio más occidental, siendo que o nací en el oriente.

Déjame explicarte, yo soy un _Bailarín_.

Incluso creo que desde antes de nacer. _Amo la música._ De hecho, creo que incluso más que amarla... yo, _vivo de ella._

Aprendí a bailar antes que a caminar. Créanme.

Ir despacio jamás ha sido algo que me tenga en mis dos sentidos.

Siendo así, que el baile, es algo que me hace sentirme más conectado. Despierto. Activo, de pequeño lo convertí en mi pasión y desde entonces no he parado.

Dina, eventualmente me castigaba por no seguir las reglas y compórtame como un descarriado e "irrespetuoso mocoso".

Los hombres no se veían en la libertad de tomar el tipo de "deportes"; como baile. A no ser que fuera eventual.

AUNQUE...Si me preguntan, soy el mejor en Dabke (Baile de la Libertad), Si aquel baile donde ven a Hombre agarrado de manos con otros o bailando y saltando con las manos cruzadas.

Algo exótico, pero soy un Jumper (saltador) natural. Aplico los saltos a la música que uso y a los pasos de baile. Pero... no nos desviemos.

Bailo desde muy chico, siendo que empecé a facinarme por el baile de vientre (Raks sharki), a los cinco años... y como verán. No es un baile muy popular entre varones.

De hecho, _no lo es._

Es un baile exclusivo para_ mujeres_.

Pero era inquieto, pequeño y muy curioso. Tenia el cabello largo y despeinado por esa época. Y a la mayoría de las mujeres no les había salido los "atributos", confundirme con una mujer... No era difícil. Es decir, no tenia ni que fingir la voz... solo evitar orinar de parado y bastaba para ser parte del club.

Entre velos y faldas largas, díganme quien no podía "disfrazarse de mujer" y gozar de las enseñanzas "privadas" para un solo género. La farsa, me duro años. Hasta que claro Mikasa y Zeke se enteraran.

Mas viendo que yo era diestro y perdón, por adularme... pero soy el mejor, es que decidieron mandarme a estudiar propiamente "música" en una academia americana, empezando por el Ballet.

Siendo Yellena, mi maestra en el campo. Una mujer que me rompió mas de una vez los huesos. Pero que me ha enseñado mucho, también... Puedo decir que me volví fan de la música latina.

Aprendí todo tipo de bailes, desde egipcios, salsas... tango, incluso bailes chinos. Siendo la "Danza Kagura" mi preferida del género japones.

En fin, mis maestros Kiyomi-san. Y "El gran Onyankopon", hombre de sangre caliente... que me dice.. que mi en otra vida yo "fui negro por como me muevo", o algo así me llamo "hombre de sangre latina". Según él tenía el espíritu indomable y no lo contradigo.

Pero dejando de lado, todo esto. Y para no cambiar de tema.

Mi gran pasión e indudable baile. Es el _árabe_.

El _baile del vientre_, gane muchos concursos fuerza y dentro del país. Siendo la joya más reconocida en el país, bajo el nombre: "_La dama de Jade_".

Si, si... se que no debí mentir, sobre lo de "la dama". Pero vamos... No es como si "ser un hombre" y tener esto gusto no repercutiera.

Créanme que todos los espectadores, prefieren verme como "doncella" que como "hombre exótico".

Aunque me fue una sorpresa que el "próximo sultán", tuviera los gustos raros de vestirse como chica o tal vez es el bullying en mi sangre caliente.

Peor...con esa estatura cualquiera lo confunde con mujer, con cualquier túnica.

Decidió que la "Prueba" para salvar a mi hermano de su casamiento era... fuera: Baile De Vientre.

Lo hace más interesante para mí._ Ay que iba hacerle comer polvo, de maneras que no se imagina._

Salte dando una patada. Procedí a un giro al caer y nuevamente me alce para seguir con la rutina en circulo.

El baile, era sin duda parte de las ceremonias y el entretenimiento, dado en devoción, y con tu mayor fervor.

Supuse que pedirá algo de tal grado, pero... ya que yo lo reté. Puse la condición del baile y no algo que involucré dinero...o uso de armas.

Aquí, solo se vería claro la capacidad y el honor del otro.

... que Levi Ackerman, escogiera el tipo de baile, fue lo que _firmo su sentencia_.

Estaba listo para el Dabke, más grande la historia, pero...

_"Raks Sharki...decidirá el duelo. El mejor baile gana. Quiero ver tus aptitudes, saltarín"_

Salte con media sonrisa en el rostro caliente y sudado.

—Firmaste tu sentencia, pequeño sultán presumido.

Di la patada, en noventa grados, cuando...

—Le pones mucha fuerza todavía – me dice una voz a mi costado, entrando en el estudio en lo que pierdo a la estabilidad, rondando sobre mi propio talón y cayendo de espalda al suelo.

— Ahhg... -exclame en lo que oía sus pasos acercase a decir

—Eren.

Lo vi boca abajo y no hace falta describirlo, por ese cabello desteñido y rostro desaliñado, peinado largo como si hubiera usado mucho Pantenne. Y barba a medio crecer...típica de:

— Jean – solté al girarme y verlo —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo debería inquirir eso.

Objeto con los brazos cruzando en lo que yo me ponía de pie.

— ¿Qué rayos hiciste esta vez?

—Ya te fueron con el chisme, ah.

—Las malas notician, son las que mas corren.

Hablo, yo fui a la mesilla, donde tenia mi agua y una toalla.

—Bueno, veras... -dije mientras tomaba, le fui contando. Ya para cuando iba a la mitad de la botella lo escuche exclamar.

—¡¿Qué HICISTE QUE?!

Exhale aburrido, con los ojos cerrados. Poniendo un "stop" a su exclamación fatídica. Pasare a decir... quien es el.

Su nombre en _Jean Kristhesen_.

Ya sea que les guste o no. Este sujeto es algo así como "mi mejor amigo" o "amigo de la infancia" le queda mejor.

Les había dicho que en mi infancia no fui muy popular, de hecho, no tenía amigos... solo "compañeras" en el ámbito de baile.

Por mas que me viera como chica, en el fondo no lo era... sus charla de "amigas de té" y demás cosas como "el maquillaje, los chicos y lo tierno que les resulta el atardecer", pues yo no era fan.

Usualmente me iba al lago del puente de piedra, a jugar y cazar algunos peces...o jugaba en los estanques de cuero en la realización de telas. Ahí, conocí a Jean.

O a su madre, primeramente... La Madre de "Jambou", mujer robusta y de carácter fuerte... que al pillarme saltando en los estanques me dejaba de color rosado el cabello toda una semana. Simpática la ancestral.

Como sea... tras un incidente en el que no tuve nada que ver, que implico que mi "madre" viniera por mí. Es que se acordó que no volviera a interrumpir en su trabajo si el "hijo de la señora" fuera mi entretenimiento para no irrumpir su trabajo.

Cosa que funciono, por un tiempo... luego me fui a estudiar... pero. Claramente no del todo solo, ya que "Jean" estaba encargado de vigilarme. Una cosa llevo a la otro, y terminamos siendo amigos.

Amistad que aun mantengo, eso y mi pasatiempo de jugar juegos occidentales en el móvil.

—Lo haces sonar más grave de lo que es -solté al terminar mi agua y pasar por su lado.

—Lo es. -me dice y me toma del hombro — Sabes que si no ganas tu.

—Lo sé. Pero no pasara... Porque yo ganare. Tu sabes que puedo con cualquiera. Y más con próximo sultán con aires de grandeza.

—Estoy seguro, pero has pensado en que el perjuicio es más grande aun si lo haces

Me detuve y quité su mano de mi hombro.

—Si viniste para decirme que me retracte, pues vete.

—No. No lo haré. Detenerte es imposible y eso me consta.

Seguí caminado.

—Por eso...he decidido ayudarte.

Escupí mi agüita y giré a verlo.

—¿Qué?

—Soy consciente de los motivos por lo que lo haces -me dice —Se que tu hermano Zeke, vale para ti. Mas que cualquier fortuna que el sultán pueda proporcionar...

—Asique decidiste entrometerte – le dije a manera de que fuera al grano.

Pero Jean me arrojó algo que atrapo con una mano... esto es...

Lo vi detenidamente en mi mano era... una moneda de Oro.

—Que sentimental eres.

—Lo dice el que se viste de mujer.

—Cállate – dije al caminar de vuelta a los baños.

—Asegúrate de quitarte todos los humos con el agua fría -me dice, de reojo lo veo darme la espalda. —Te esperare aquí con una nueva rutina.

Sigue siendo el mismo idiota.

Avance un paso y escuche.

—Por si las dudas, Eren. Esto no lo hago por ti.

Me aclaro. Le saque la lengua y me marche.

~٩(๑)۶~ · ~٩(๑)۶~ · ~٩(๑)۶~

[Levi narra]

Tenía el dedo índice contra mis labios, repasándolo de apoco. Sentado en la silla del próximo Sultán.

Perdido, mas que todo en el recuerdo... de la falta del juicio. De ese exasperante hermano de mi prometido.

No solo se atrevió a alzarme la voz, sino que también...

_"No eres alguien lo suficientemente digno"_

Lo escuche afirmar contra mi persona. Y cuando cuestione quien entraba esa "dignidad" que el buscaba para su hermano, su respuesta fue:

_"__Alguien que lo respete, lo conozca y lo ame. Alguien como YO__"_

No dudo un segundo, en pensar si quiera que lo que estaba haciendo. No solo era un crimen... sino que estaba dándome su vida, sin saberlo.

Mas si estaba dispuesto a despreciar su vida de esa forma, ¿Por qué no jugar con él un poco?

Estaba enterado de sus hazañas a lo largo del mundo. Como también de su pasión errada por el baile.

Si se iba a jugar la vida. Al menos quería una buena pelea.

Tal vez, en este juego tonto... encuentra una _nueva mascota_.

—Mi Sultán – llama uno de los hombres al servicio. Solo gire de vista a él, este comunico... que mi pedido. Ya había llegado.

Me puse de pie entonces, dejando que la túnica larga se estire y nuevamente se arrastre a cada paso que doy.

~٩(๑)۶~ · ~٩(๑)۶~ · ~٩(๑)۶~

[Eren narra]

Tras unas horas de entrenamiento con una nueva rutina, estaba totalmente destrozado.

—Ese imbécil – decía al ponerme una camisa suelta, atando con algo de flojera el nudo en el cuello. Dejando que me cuelgue parte de un hombro.

—Hmm... exclame al oler las delicias en el comedor, llegar hasta mis fosas nasales. Y justo a tiempo, pues estaba ¡que Moria del hambre!

—Eren – decía Zeke, entrando a la habitación, pero lo esquive con un: "A un lado!"

Veo que hace el ademan de girarse y yo salgo corriendo al pasillo, y de este a las gradas me deslizo sobre la baranda para llegar con más rapidez abajo y veo la mesa llena de delicias.

Estaba desde el Thali*, paneer (un queso fresco guisado de diferentes formas), arroz basmati, pan, curd o dhai, es un yogur líquido para beber a veces con sal y cominos, y en las mejores veces hasta carne, normalmente pollo, o pescado, y como postre ¡Gulab jammum!*

—¡Alabado se Ala! – chille, elevando las manos a mis cotados para meterme en la boca mas dos gulab, en lo que mi hermano y demás bajan a cenar.

—Come más despacio – me dicen, poco caso les hacía e iba a por la carne.

Oh, hambrusia. Le echaba mas salsa.

Cuando baja mi madre de las gradas y se sienta, en la silla mayor. Obviamente, ni giro a verme... De hecho, no me habla desde ayer. Pero si remontamos más allá de ese día... creo que nunca, tuvimos una charla.

Desde que yo he sido niño, ella se ha mantenido distante de mí, ignora cada cosa que hago o digo... solo responde por mi cuando me "meto en problemas". Por lo demás... como decirlo...

"No existo".

A quien se encarga de darle abrazos y consejos. _Es a Zeke._

A quien compra ropa nueva_, es Zeke_.

A quien le consiguió un empleo, _es Zeke._

¿Yo? Por favor, tuve que buscarlo solo. Si no fuera por lo bueno que soy. No tendría plato para comer en esta casa.

No lo malentiendan. No odio u envidio a mi hermano. Pero, esa mujer...

De reojo gire a verla, en lo que Zeke me servía un vaso de jugo.

—Ten, toma un poco. No vaya a ser que te atragantes.

Dijo, lo tome y es cuando escuche su voz, áspera y filosa hablarme.

—¿Por qué te molestas tanto en servirle a ese maleducado que tienes por Hermano?

—Madre – dice Zeke, yo deje el vaso. Y me puse de pie. No quería empezar otra pelea, pero...

—Espero que hayas comido bien – dijo, y gire de rostro a verla —Porque será la ultima cena, que te será servida en esta casa.

Mi rostro reacciono en sorpresa de inmediato e inquirí.

—¿Por qué?

—Hace falta que lo diga. – responde ella, al tomar la copa.

— No lo hago por interés propio. Es por el bien de...

—El Bien de Tu hermano, es lo que yo le disponga.

—¡Piensas venderlo! – reviendo en mi rabia.

—Deténganse lo dos. – hablo Zeke. Mas madre no estaba dispuesta a escuchar ni yo tampoco.

—Siendo así. Ese es mi problema, no tuyo.

—Es mío, ¡Es mi hermano!

—Eren, Madre... por favor. Paren. – pedía Zeke.

—Lo que haces es perjudicarlo. – la veo ponerse de pie y alcanzarme un papiro.

—¿Qué es esto? – dije al reconocer la firma de mi madre, y nuestros nombres en ella.

—Es una carta que mandare al Sultán esta tarde. – dice —En ella, le explico que lo que dijiste solo fue por impulso. Tu no tienes derecho a decidir por la vida de tu hermano mayor. Yo sí. Cancelaras ese duelo...

—Y si me niego – dije al irla leyendo.

—No vivirás mas en esta casa. Y desde mañana, buscaras tu propio sustento – amenaza.

—¿Por qué es tan cruel conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que yo le he hecho para que me odie tanto?

Recrimino, pues esto va más allá de la apariencia, de las amenazas y de lo que me dice.

He vivido escuchando que no me quiere en esta casa, desde siempre... No es nada nuevo que me diga ahora

Pero... quitarme todo, incluso el derecho a ser "parte de la familia", _¡es demasiado!_

—... - Ella no dice nada y solo enrolla el papiro. Mi mira con esa misma mirada de odio. Como si fuera su enemigo.

— Siempre escuchas las palabras de Zeke, antes que las mías... -le rebatí —Cualquier idea que yo tengo para ti es mala, pero si viene de Zeke, es bien recibida por ti... ¡Es a Zeke, a quien das tus Bendiciones a mí me castigas!

Reproche. En lo que Zeke se ponía de pie, viendo que mis ojos en entrecerraba y ya se veían difusos.

— que me amenaces con sacarme de la casa, no es nada nuevo para mí – avance un paso —He vivido así desde que tengo memoria... ¡Nada de lo que tengo es considerado "mío"! Es por su persona que yo he viajado tanto, trabajo tanto para conseguir darle gracia a esta casa... Pero, no tengo derecho ni a un abrazo o muestra de afecto por su parte

—Eren, no es así – dice Zeke al llegar a mi lado y sostenerme de los hombros.

—¡¿Por qué no soy considerado un hijo para usted?! ¡¿Qué obra mal contra usted he cometido para NO ser parte de la familia!? – chille en lo que Zeke me abraza

—Madre, -dice a l verla —Eren participara...

Llegó a verlo. Me esta...

—Es mi hermano, si el quiere defender mi honor y mano. Esto... yo lo permito.

—¿Qué disparaste dices?

—No permitiré que eches de la casa a Eren. Porque si él se va, ¡Yo también!

—Zeke, hijo...

—No firmare – dice, y coge de mi mano —Eren es mi hermano, mi familia. No vas a separarnos.

Veo como la figura de ella se aleja, en lo que salimos por la puerta. Zeke, me sujeta de la mano mientras me dice que corra en dirección al patio trasero. Donde hay una gran fuente de Piedra.

Al detenerme, me quedo viendo como sujeta mi rostro con ambas manos

—No tienes que llorar más – me dice —Ella no va a echarte

Dice con una sonrisa.

—Valora demasiado mi presencia en esta casa, para eso. No buscara desagradar al Sultán. Renunciando a su prometido.

—Zeke... ¿Por qué?

—Todavía lo preguntas, eres mi hermanito~ -me revuelve los cabellos —Prometí protegerte siempre o lo olvidas

Se señala a si mismo al decir.

—Tu concursa, déjaselo el resto a tu hermanote mayor

Le doy un codazo, y tras limpiar parte mi rostro, con una sonrisa, le digo:

—Si. Ganare tu libertad, Hermano.

.

— Tienes la cara larga, ¿Qué ocurrió? – me habla Jean, en el entrenamiento de esta mañana.

—Nada.

Se apoya a mi costado y llega verme con esa cara de que no cree nada de lo que digo.

—Dina, volvió a decir que... no me quiere en casa.

Dije ajustando el brazalete en mi mano derecha. Cuando siento el abrazo a mi espalda

—Eren.

Me dice. No necesito su consuelo, de verdad que no. Pero... Entrecerré los ojos viendo al suelo y mi cuerpo tembló.

—Solo olvídalo.

Me dice, pero puse mis manos en mi rostro y mis hombros ya temblaban en quejidos que retenía.

—¿Por qué no me quiere? ¿Por qué solo conmigo? – un par de lagrimas cayendo de mis manos al suelo.

—Nunca va a amarme como a Zeke.. -dije —Es porque...yo bailo, y Zeke no... ¿no es así?

—Eren, no digas disparates -me toma de los hombros a zarandearme. —Ella nunca se ha perdido un baile tuyo...Te ama, eres su hijo... aunque no lo diga...

—... -Mis labios temblando en lo que baja la vista. El suspiro.

—Sabes que siempre tendrás un hogar conmigo. Si tu madre se niega a darte asilo.

Me aparté de él y girando le di la espalda para coger el velo y ponerme en la cabeza, la delgada tela que va cubrir mi rostro, sucumbido en tristeza.

—¿Quién quisiera ir a tu apestoso hogar? – dije, siendo que era consciente que su morada, era bastante honesta. Pequeña, en los limites de la ciudad... pero, era suya.

—Antes muerto.

Vociferé, y cerré los ojos, escuchando que este tocaba el tambor y yo empezaba a bailar.

|[**Una Semana más Tarde**]|

[Eren narra]

Abrí los ojos.

Era hora, de empezar a bailar. Medio sonríe tras la tela transparente.

Los tambores sonaron y yo empecé a levantarme del suelo y ascender.

Las luces están apagadas, y solo hay una sobre mi cabeza. En el fondo hay personas sentadas en sillas, todos miradas. Todos regalándome esa mirada. Mientras yo les arrebato el tiempo.

Muevo la cabeza a un lado y al otro en lo que lo hacen la percusión. Muevo el pecho. Haciendo sonar las joyas, para que no desquites tu mirada mientras la presentación empieza.

No hay trucos, para ser el mejor bailaron. Solo algunas pautas.

Por ejemplo;

La cadera, moverla en son. Y jamás dejar que la música te diga cuando moverla.

Ese es un error, es la música quien se toca para acompañar la acción.

Segundo. Las manos, jamás tenerlas pegadas o solo a los costados.

En este baile, yo opto por tenerla arriba de mi e irlas descendiendo en el transcurso de las tonadas, como las manecillas de un reloj.

Tercero... el contacto visual, eso es muy importante.

Bailas, principalmente para ti. Pero la clave, es que tu cuerpo se mueve así...

Metes vientre, sacas. Metes y vuelves a sacar. Las piernas abiertas y la cadera moviéndose.

Este espacio es llenado, por unos cascabeles junto a los tambores... en lo que yo abro las telas de mis piernas y de nuevo al tamborileo.

La clave es, que no dejen de ver. Te coman con la mirada. Sin que tomes atención a nada más que la contracción de tus músculos.

Y por último...

L parte donde más suenas los tamborileos. Cuando mueves todo el cuerpo, pero aun mas las caderas... es un zapateo algo intenso contra el suelo.

_"...Un buen bailarín, no despega los pies del suelo"_

Traigo los pies descalzos, para controlar mejor los saltos y movimiento en mi cadera.

Hay un sonido de pauso, un tambor. Otra pausa, un temblor... pauso... y movimiento de cadera que hace que las joyas tiriten. Un trunco fácil, y que encanta a muchos.

Lo cual me recuerda;

_"¿Usaras plata, Eren? No te parece, muy pesado"_

**_No_**_..._

_"No es bueno, que···"_

**_Crees que él, no lo pensará así también._**

_"Okey, no discutiré y te consigue el traje con esas hojuelas. Pero no te limites demasiado...Son 4min de baile."_

**_Lo sé. Al menos así, le demostrare a que altura debe estar si quiere competir conmigo._**

_"¿Y crees que ganaras la primera con ello?"_

**_No, por eso tengo planeado algo más grande aún. Pero le dejaré esta primera advertencia... El suelo sobre el que pisa es mío._**

El baile seguía y me estorba un tanto el cabello en la cara. Las manos mías, se movía en son. Arriba y abajo... No las bajaba de mi cabeza y paulatinamente me voy cansado, más la mirada de mucho sigue en mi cintura moverse, con un contorneo de cadera que dejaba ciego a cualquiera.

El ultimo tambor suena y termino en una pose de brazos abierto.

Hay varios aplausos, pero mi mirada estaba en la del sultán. Sentando en su silla, aplaudiendo sin tanto entusiasmo.

Tras un suspiro, camine hacia afuera del lugar. Después de bailar, lo que más tenía era sed.

Me detuve y con ello en sonido de mis ropas.

Esa sonrisita hipócrita que me dio, no me gusta nada, ¿o es que acaso era algo más?

De todas formas, no iba rendirme tan fácil...

— Hey niño, -escucha su voz llamarme a mis espaldas. Corriendo un poco por el pasillo, en mi búsqueda.

Pero en este momento, me hervía la sangre en la vena. Que apenas lo vi lo estrellé contra la pared, con una mano bien planteada a un costado de su

—No soy niño – gruñí apretando los dientes —Tengo nombre, y es Eren.

Le deje en claro, en entrecerró los ojos y me vio.

—Si sigues en pie hasta que termine de bailar, me lo aprenderé.

— Ja – ahuequé el rostro —Entonces, ¿le gusto?

**۶****~ · ~****٩ | ۶****~ · ~****٩ | ۶****~ · ~****٩ | ۶****~ · ~****٩ | ۶****~ · ~****٩ | ۶****~ · ~****٩ | ۶****~ · ~****٩ | ۶****~ · ~****٩**

**Holoooo... hasta aquí llego, je je ¡No me maten! **

**o no hay conti, cabe decir que estoy un poco emocionada con este proyecto. Espero que le vaya bien y les guste la historia... **

**Por su parte, ¿cual creen que sera la respuesta de Levi?**

**Recuerden que es un duelo, falta ver el baile de Levi, en respuesta claro... y el que mas le guste a "Zeke", entre comillas, ganara~**

**¿Creen que Eren podrá impedir que Levi gane?**

**Recuerden que la parejas son Zeke x Levi y Eren x Levi... ¿QUIEN creen que se enamore primero del otro? jeje **

**Con esa maldad, me voy... a regresar a mi cuarentena otra vez. Chale**

**Y para terminar: ¡Unas aclaraciones en el Cap de hoy!**

**1\. Danbke : **Es un baile que se acompaña con complejas coreografías, danzas en grupo, zapateos (o dabke), palmas y gritos.

La dabke es la danza folklórica de palestino, libano y siria . Ésta se baila tradicionalmente durante la primavera, época lluviosa, y en los **matrimonios** en época de cosecha. La dabke es una danza joven que requiere **energía y fuerza**, la cual se realiza en forma de semicírculo, usualmente entre 6 y 15 bailarines. A veces existe entre ellos un líder, denominado "_Al-lawah_", quien debe ser una persona** graciosa y encantadora.**

**2\. Thali: **Un plato grande normalmente de latón con cuencosque generalmente llevan** dhal, **un guiso delentejas, una mezcla de verduras con curry como **aloo gobi **(patata y coliflor)

**3\. Gulab jammum**: Está hecho de lo que llaman Khoya, en occidente se conoce como ricota (se usaría requesón), y es un producto lácteo de leche de vaca y búfala que se calienta en una sartén hasta se condense por evaporación, a la que se le añade un poco de harina, no mucha que si no se abrirán las bolas, y éstas se fríen en aceite vegetal. Para terminar, se dejan en remojo en un sirope de semillas de cardamomo con agua de rosa o azafrán.

**Eso es todo... Nos vemos luego. **

#Nanariko.


	3. Capitulo 2

FANFIC: **MOHABBAT**

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin.

Advertencias: Chico x chico.

Parejas: Zeke x Levi / EreRi [Eren x Levi]

**Sinopsis** :

Un baile, es todo lo que me queda. En un baile te diré, lo que siento.

Y tú que me observas, escucha mi confesión silenciosa. No hace falta palabras.

Solo mírame a los ojos, y encontraras tu amor y el mío. Ese loco amor.

Mi amado, mi amado, mi amado ...

Cuando te conozco, te confiesas algo:

Cuando te amo ...

Cuando te he amado ..

Cuanto te seguiré amando.

**Drama / Romance / OCC / Anguts / Comedia**

~ Segundo Episodio ~

* * *

٢\. No pierdas ante mi

* * *

۶ ~ · ~ ٩ | ۶ ~ · ~ ٩ | ۶ ~ · ~ ٩ | ۶ ~ · ~ ٩ | ۶ ~ · ~ ٩ | ۶ ~ · ~ ٩ | ۶ ~ · ~ ٩ | ۶ ~ · ~ ٩

[Eren narra]

\- ¿Por qué se queda callado? - No puede obtener ninguna respuesta de su parte. Aproximadamente más mi rostro al suyo una manera de tintinen un poco las joyas en mi cabeza, y aretes.

Apreté la mirada, tan profundo y filosa como al que el me lanzaba. Mientras nuestro respirar se cruzaba de forma peligrosa.

—Sera que le gusta lo que vio ... –aproximadamente mis labios a su oído, a un costado. Invadiendo de forma peligrosa su espacio.

—... Mi Sultán - solté de forma coqueta, al verlo agrandar un tanto los ojos. Ese también era truco, fácil de usar.

No despegue la mirada y el mensaje era claro:

_"No despegues la vista de mí. Puede ser peligroso para ti"._

Cuando crees que ya tienes, en mis redes ... pues sus ojos me decían que _No dejaría de verme._

Por un instante, el mundo no parece importar ... y tanto mi persona, mis acciones y las suyas se detienen. En un momento que parece congelado. En el brillar de nuestros ojos.

Un escozor nace de pronto en mi interior, ¿Qué era?

Pero tras un rato lo veo entrecerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca en los labios, que parece una sonrisa improvisada.

—... Jum - lo veo, dar medio paso atrás y reposar la espalda en la pared —Si que tienes agallas, mocoso

Me dice, _¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

Lo veo cerrar los ojos, y cruzarse de brazos, al decir:

\- ... Invadir de esa manera, mi espacio personal. Es considerado un boleto de cadena perpetua en el "Naini-Alallabad".

Retrocedí como seis pasos con esa afirmación, tratar mis manos al pecho.

_Ca-ca-cadena ... perpetua ..._

—Huh - veo que agacho un poco la cabeza al mirar retroceder, practicante espantado y tiritando, con la idea de ir a prisión. - ¿Qué sucede, Mocoso?

Me habla de dejar de apoyar y caminar a mí, con una voz de ultratumba y pose de gánster.

\- .. ¿No vas a presionarme más? - El avanzaba y yo retrocedía tres pasos.

_Si, era Osado ... pero no, pendejo. Para volverlo a intentar._

—Ya le dije que tengo un nombre ... - dijo, en lo que este se me aproximaba levantado sus manos y moviendo los dedos, como un zombi. - Sin soja Moco-oso ... So-soy Eren.

Mas este no se espera nada de mi parte, solo me golpea con una mano en pecho, estirando el corsé (Sostén en realidad, Eren no quiere decirle así. XD)

Con mi rostro a mmm, del suyo ... Ya me imaginaba el resto de mis días en la presencia de Ala bendito. Mientras ... mi cuerpo caía producto de calor, hundiendo en la arena de un desierto infinito, incapaz de ver un manantial de agua. Solo observando el cielo y ese inmenso sol consumirme hasta que ···

Su mano fría, perlada y tiesa como el mármol elevaron mi mentón, presionado un tanto mis mejillas, con su pulgar e índice. Sobre mi robusta piel.

—Así me gusta, mocoso presumido - me dice —... Cágate de miedo, y no apartes la mirada de mí. Jamás

Fruncí mi ceño, _¡¿Quién se cree ESTE IDIOTA?!_

—¡Ni quien quisiera! -Gruño apartando su mano con la mía. Retrocede un paso, en lo que yo le doy la espalda - ¡Es despreciable *!

Vocifere, vi su rostro confuso al tocar la mano que presiona para que me suelte. Se me queda viendo como yo me dedico a escapar de él, como si fuera fuera de conseguir un repelente.

—Despreciable ... - repite un tanto incrédulo al verse la mano.

\- Jo, jo, jo ... - Escucha las espaldas de ese maldito próximo Sultán. El cual ni se gira al escuchar la risa burlona de su parte.

—Ese chico, se atrevió a insultar una persona pulcrita * como tu -se para su costado, con una mano en su cadera y en la otra un librillo —... Levi, estoy impresionado de que no lo mandes a fusilar por esto.

—... -No responde solo apretar la mano.

¿Acaso de verdad, te gusto tanto el baile? Para que le dejes conservar las piernas y esa lengua.

—Tks.

El sultán, se da la vuelta, ondeando su capa con un rostro de fastidio. Y este rubio de ojos caramelo, lo sigue.

—... - Yo sospecho al verlo desde, apoyado en un pilar lejano. Cubierto por telas y plantas.

Menos mal, que no vino por mi ...

—Casi me manda a la correccional / prisión de Naini.

Me di la vuelta y me apoyé en el pilar.

_De la que me salve. Desde mañana, tendré mas cuidado._

_·_

Ya para cuando llegue a mi habitación, tengo ganas de echarme sobre esta y dormir con todo puesto. Pero iba a ser molesto. Fui quitándome uno a uno, los artefactos de la cabeza. Empecé con los aretes, ya que son los que más me pesan. Ya después seguiría con las pulseras.

Aunque por alguna razón al ver las joyas de diamantes, grabe su mira ... lo filuda que era su vista. Y lo corto que estaban en ese momento.

Sacudí la cabeza.

¿Qué pienso? Debo concentrarme.

—Solo es un idiota más.

Me dije y fui sacándome la torta, ya no tenía el velo. Solo estaba la ropa y este collar en el cuello.

—¡Eren! -oigo la voz de mi hermano al entrar, y me detengo en lo que hago.

\- Zeke

Este se abalanza sobre mí con un abrazo.

—¡ESTUVISTE GRADIOSO! -chillo en mi oído. Me deja sordo.

—Zeke ...- me cubrí una oreja.

—Lo siento, lo siento ... ¡Me fascino! -habla emocionado, de forma rápida —Tu te movías, y el velo se movía. Y las joyas y los sonidos iban a la par ... luego saltas y WOOH ... SI ...

—Me alegro. -dije.

—Pero, no caeré tan fácil.

Le di un codazo.

—Calla.

—¡AUNQUE es el mejor baile que vi! -dice riéndose. ¡Como puedo confiar en este bipolar!

—Sin duda tienes mi voto, falta ver como lo hace Levi.

—Tienes que ser imparcial, idiota.

—Lo soy, lo soy. Pero no puedo contener mi entusiasmo ... que mi hermanito, este haciendo todo esto por mí, yo ...

Me abraza de la cabeza, yo sujeto su brazo. Me está apretando con fuerza

—Me llena de una gratitud inmensa. No pensaba que me querías tanto eren. Ir así contra el mismo sultán es ...

—Yo ... a-ho-go

Me suelta y termino tosiendo, cuando el me soba la espalda, pidiendo disculpas.

—Jaja ja ... eres idiota.

No, soy tu hermano mayor -se dice auto nombrado.

Zeke y yo, no éramos hermano de sangre. Pero, desde pequeños, hemos sido inseparables.

—Además ... te ves mas hermoso que el atardecer ...

—¡Cállate, hermano -tonto! -dije al sacarle la lengua, en lo que este me revuelve los cabellos.

—¡Tonto? ¿Cómo dices eso después de que te apoyo? -tenia el rostro hervido en rabia.

Cuando por detrás de Zeke. Veo a Dina.

—Mamá ... también viniste.

Veo que se aproxima a mí.

—Ves Eren, te lo dije. Madre también te apoya. Ella no podría despegar su mirada de ti.

Me paralice, no lo creía ... a ella también le habría gustado mi baile.

—Madre ... Ha usted ··

No vi llegar a la bofetada que me da, hasta que es tarde. Y tengo la mejilla, roja y el rostro girado de lado.

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVES UNA UNA OFERTA ESRA CASA SI!

No ... no me atreví a regresar al rostro al frente, solo dejaba que mis mechones cubrían mi rostro, sin dejar de bajar la mirada.

\- ¡CHIQILLO MALCRIADO!

Entrecerré los ojos, en lo que el ardo, ahora, cubría todo el lado derecho. Y luego se completo con otra bofetada en la izquierda.

\- ¡YO QUE TE ACOGIDO EN ESTA CASA! ¡COMO PUEDES OFENDERME DE ESTA MANERA!

Sentía la garganta entumecida, no podía hablar. Tampoco ... quería defenderme. Eso prologaría más su ira y ...

—Mamá, ya detente —pide zeke delante de mí, pero ella lo aparta y esta jala de mu cuello por el collar. Donde veo su rostro y está lleno de furia.

—¡¿Cómo ha podido traicionarme de esta manera?!

Soltó y mi cuerpo tembló, al ver que su ira esta vez. Era mas que un escarmiento a mi persona.

—Ma-dre ...

Solté de mis labios temblorosos.

—¡NO SOY TU MADRE! -me empuja para atrás, reventando el collar en lo que caía sentado —¡Haz mancillado esta casa y arruinado nuestra vida desde que llegaste al mundo!

Soltó en colera.

—¡Que Alha me libre ya tu desgracia! -dice alzando las manos y poniéndola en su cabeza.

Yo no puedo evitar tiritar, cuando Zeke me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

—Madre. Ya es suficiente -dice mi hermano.

—Te parece poco, atreverse a retar así al próximo sultán de estas tierras - adjudico —Escucha bien. Eren ...

No quise verla, pero tampoco pueden evitar girar la vista al oído mi nombre de sus labios.

—Tú tienes que perder.

Me dice, aprete las manos a los costados.

—Si se te ocurra, volver a pronunciar la forma ... -me habla —... Zeke, tiene que casarse. De lo contrario, no moveré ni una mano para proteger de las consecuencias y la ira del Sultán.

Veo que me da la espalda y Zeke va tras ella. Solo entonces, me atrevo a ponerme una mano en la mejilla. Viendo como de la otra, resbalaba una lagrima.

_¿De verdad ... estaba haciendo lo correcto?_

~ ٩ (๑) ۶ ~ · ~ ٩ (๑) ۶ ~ · ~ ٩ (๑) ۶ ~

[Levi narra]

La vez regrese a ver al Mocoso, algo me molesto. Y es que no estaba viéndome como tal.

\- Tks. - exclamo cuando veo que su rostro decaído. No me dejaba ver la profundidad en el color de sus ojos.

A su lado, estaba su hermano y por delante de ellos dos. Estaba su madre.

—Mi Sultán - Galardona la mujer, pero poco me importa.

Mi vista estaba en el chiquillo frenético, de ojos aguamarina.

—Mi señor Levi -dice Farlan a mi costado, un modo de aconsejarme. —Creo que le vendría bien tomar un poco de aire.

Dados, señalando el balcón grande.

_Se están creyendo mucho, si piensa que yo ..._

Vi pasar al mocoso, de costado. Sin verme, oh, saludarme. Simplemente caminar, como alma en pena hacia el balcón.

—Considero que usted encuentra interesante pasar el tiempo, con los familiares de su prometido.

—Debería cortarte esa boca.

Conteste

—Oh, si desea pasar el tiempo, con mi hijo ... yo encantada lo mando a llamar - pronuncia la mujer a nuestro delante. _¿Quién le dio permiso de hablarme?_

-No. -dije al contrariarle —Yo iré.

Ambos observan como me pongo de pie y camino en dirección al balcón.

En este encuentro, el hermano o "mi prometido" fue atraerle algo de tomar. En lo que este, se apoyaba de brazos en la baranda, mirando al sol. Como si anhelara ser un ave libre.

—... - camine en su rumbo, sin darme cuenta. Hasta estar unos pasos, que el escucho mi venida y se dio vuelta.

Nuestras miradas, chocaron de nuevo. Y aparto la mirada de nuevo al frente.

—Ha aprendido un temerme - ose búrlame.

¿Quien te tiene miedo? - responde airoso, y dejando de encorvar la espalda. —Simplemente, mantengo mi distancia de la posible correccional.

Avance más, y veo como parece exaltarse al ver que me apoye sobre la misma baranda en la que estaba, pero de espaldas.

—Mientras yo no de la orden. Abstente de huir de mí.

Dije, mas que nada. Algo irritado por tener que perseguirle.

—Vaya contrariedad la suya -me dice, con una mano apoyando en el mentón. Vacilante

Llegó a ver con más entusiasmo su rostro, y distinguió sus ojos rojos.

¿Te echaste un llorar solo porque declinar tu baile afamado?

Veo como su rostro se contrae, y yo mira.

No estoy llorando -gruñe. Pero no es más que un niño caprichoso —... Además, confió que si "su majestad" se toma la molestia de venir a acosarme. Es porque en el fondo le gusto.

—Jum - exclamo —Así que tienes tanta arrogancia de admitir cosas erradas.

Me ve con un rostro aburrido. Y los parpados descendidos hasta la mitad.

—Si estoy equivocado. Solicito que me diga, porque viene detrás mío.

Sin duda es un arrogante. Pero, aunque tuvieron la razón. No se la diría.

—Me fascina ver como los insectos se queman, tras el calor de una lupa -hable, en lo que su rostro torna en molestia.

—Sera una pena. Porque no te daré, ese placer.

Me dice y veo que se va apartando para dejarme atrás. Mas antes de que suceda lo sujeto de la muñeca, y me lanza su mirada.

—Mañana sabremos quien, de los dos, deslumbra más.

—Hasta mañana entonces.

Dijo al soltarse de mí. Lo que irse, y, aun así. Mi vista no permite ver, nada más que su visión alejándose de mí.

En inercia tal vez, mis pies se mueven en su rumbo. Pero cuando vuelvo a ingresar. La montonera de gente en la que se pierde, me hace irrite de no encontrarlo a la primera.

—Las mascotas, cuidados cuidados y vigilancia constante -oigo a mi derecha. Era Farlan, leyendo su libro.

_Se está burlando de mí._

Deja de leer, al ver que mi mirada esta sobre él. Y no es amigable.

¿Acaso me equivoco, Sultán?

—Un callar.

Dije cuando camina a mi costado.

·

Media hora más tarde, me vi fastidiado al darme cuenta que el "Mocoso" no estaba.

—Ese irritante mocoso. Se atreve a hacerme buscarlo.

Dije al caminar por el pasillo interno y ver en los jardines internos. Si se perdió.

_Cuando lo pille, será mocoso muerto_ . Pensé, al apoyarme algo jadeante en la pared.

Iba caminando de punta a punta, por esta casa. Con la excusa de "Ir al baño", para salir del bullicio de la gente. También mande a recoger dátiles a Farlan. A manera de que me deje solo.

Me oculto en una palmera cercana cuando ya está disponible para buscarme con su canasta de dátiles en manos.

"¿Levi? ¡Levi!" escuchaba, al verlo girar el rostro de un lado y del otro. Percatándose de que no estaba.

Cuando llego a pensar que no vale la pena que me tome tantas molestias, es que escucho la irritante voz del Mocoso.

—Déjame en paz, Jean. ¡Te dije que ando bien!

Oí parte de la charla. En lo que me encaminaba. Parece en problemas. Acelero un poco y es cuando soy derribado por otro.

Al estar sentado en el suelo, escucho su voz de alarma, pidiendo disculpas. Y diciendo si me dijeron bien.

El sol me dio en la cara. Y cuando puse una mano para opacarlo, distingo unos mechones dorados, y unos ojos azules verme con intriga al extenderme la mano, en señal de ayuda.

Por supuesto que no la tomé, era capaz de levantarme solo.

\- ¿Todo bien? -me pregunta al ver que me sacudo el polvo de la túnica. Había cogido una mugrienta de la cocina, para pasar desapercibido por todo el lugar.

Ya que verme con mis ropas reales, llamaría demasiado la atención. Aparte de ello, también me cubría el rostro para no ser reconocido con facilidad.

-Si. Estoy bien, no me toques y aparta -dije al atajar su mano.

—Su voz, se me hace familiar.

—Ya lárgate, estas estorbando en mi paso.

—También hablas muy educado. Seguro de ser de la servidumbre

Me agrega, ya que le dije que no me ayudara, con la excusa de ser un sirviente más. Mientras, continuaba sacudiéndome el polvo de las túnicas.

—Cállate y déjame pasar. -dije al ver de reojo. Sobre su hombro al Mocoso. Cerca del otro patio, con alguien. Próximo a la fuente, adornaba con flores y enredaderas en los pilares.

—También, eres poco amable. -dice este rubio idiota. —Si deseo servir a mi madre, en esta casa ... debes sonríe.

—Interesante -dije lanzándole una sonrisa hipócrita. —Ahora, quita.

—Pero, si no me tiene dicho tu nombre.

Me sujeta de la mano. _Que irritante. Lo pulverizare, como ose tocarme otra vez._

—Rivaille. Ahora, suéltame -dije al apartarme. Yendo hacia el otro pasillo.

Dejándolo otras, en lo que me preocupan de espalda, pronunciando mi apodo, con cierta ilusión: _Rivaille, ah._

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos lejos, yo bastante la capucha de la cabeza y yo apoye en la pared. Esto se volvió una mala idea. Ya que mientras hablaba con el rubio idiota. El mocoso, se me había escapado.

—Levi -dice Farlan al verme apoyando en la pared. ¿Dónde estás metiste?

No te importa -me quito la capucha, y se la arrojo.

-¿Sí a? - Me dice En lo que adelanto mi paso a la salida —Espera, Levi ... no tan rápido.

Oigo a mis espaldas. Mientras yo tengo un solo pensamiento:

_"Mocoso, no te atrevas a perder ante mí"._

* * *

**_Y ... aquí, llego yo a fastidiar la lectura, jeje. _**

**_¿Como es? ¿Ya les gusta la idea que se esta formando?_**

**_No se inquieten ... ya viene lo bueno. Por ahora, lo dejare así._**

**_No creo ser la única que quiere a Dina, en la plancha, por lo que le hizo a Eren. Dándole de guantadas al pobre. Pero, tiene sus razones, que veremos más adelante ... Pero "Ay" de ella, Si Levi supiera, jo jo ~_**

**_Por otro lado, no creen que Levi ... se le da bien, ¿Conquistar a Jaeger's?_**

**Aclaraciones** :

1\. **_"Despreciable"_** : SIGNIFICADO: Deshonesto, vulgar u ordinario. Pero aquí, Eren lo dice una manera de insultar de otra categoría. Podría ser traducido como: Inmundo, sucio, Tramposo.

2.** Pulcrita**: Persona demasiado afanada por situaciones o acciones de un actuar pulcro. limpio, bajo orden y / o metódico.

3\. **Dátiles**: Es el fruto obtenido de la especie Phoenix dactylifera, llamada popularmente palmera datilera. Es el alimento básico de los países del Magreb. Su nombre se deriva de la palabra griega δακτύλος, que significa "dedo". Los mayores productores a nivel mundial han sido Irán e Irak.

**_Buenas noches ~_**

**#Nanariko**


End file.
